nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
RoboPup
The RoboPup is a breed of dog exclusively in Nintendogs + Cats. It is the only breed that doesn't cost any money. They come in many colors. To get the voucher at Mr. Recycle, you must have 11,000 owner points, played 35 days in a row, saving each day, or have not played for a full 31 days. RoboPup Voucher Main article: RoboPup Voucher You can exchange a RoboPup Voucher for a RoboPup. Once you buy one, you will need another voucher to buy more. The voucher can be obtained by exchanging recycled materials at Mr. Recycle (7 wood, 5 metal, 7 rubber, 7 leather, 7 plastic, 3 stardust). Just take your voucher to the kennel and the RoboPup breed will become available in lots of different colors! You will only be able to see RoboPups in the kennels if you have a voucher with you. Once you buy a RoboPup, you cannot get another without getting another RoboPup voucher. This includes if you donate the Robopup you own. Description 3DS NTSC: "This state-of-the-art robot dog is powered by dog food and plays well with real puppies." 3DS PAL: "This state-of-the-art robot dog is powered by dog food and gets on well with other dogs." The RoboPup will do everything any other dog will do, but its barking, howl, and walking sound robotic. Despite being robotic, the RoboPup still eats normal dog food and drinks water. It can likewise become dirty and infested with fleas. Like all the other breeds, this is remedied with shampoo and shower. Many people say that the dogs are very good at everything they do and excel at competitions. This is untrue. The dogs are like normal dogs in every way apart from the sound they make. They come untrained and often, like regular dogs, stubborn and hard to train. The RoboPup is available in many different colors. Keep pressing "Surprise me" until you find one that suits you. There are 22 different color combinations based on a primary body color and a secondary color for the extremities (ear tips, feet, head stripe, tail base, shoulders, and hips). The following color combinations are possible: 'Colors' Trivia * Sometimes you may hear your neighbors mention a mechanical noise at the back of the kennel. This noise is the RoboPup being made, or playing with other RoboPups. * The flat screen TV shows a cyan and yellow RoboPup. Different RoboPups (Colour Examples) Ds photos 798.jpg|An orange and green Robopup imagesCA53GOEF.jpg|A purple and light blue Robopup imagesCA0J6K0M.jpg|A black and light blue Robopup ds photos 1081.JPG|A light blue and yellow Robopup Images.jpg|A red and yellow Robopup ds photos 483.JPG|from left to right: a black and blue robopup, A pink and purple Robopup, and a red, yellow and orange Robopup untitled.png|A green and yellow Robopup ds photos 1072.JPG|A silver and gold Robopup wearing a party hat and a hibiscus lei gfvdbfvbfgv.png|A grey and white Robopup imagesCAOLSKD6.jpg|A dark pink and cyan Robopup HNI 0055.jpg|A Black and Blue Robopup with a victory collar HNI 00373.JPG|A hot pink and pink Robopup with Tiara and Flower Collar RoboPup Dirty.JPG|A flithy Robopup HNI_0100tttttttttt.JPG|A pink Robopup HNI000000.JPG|A Robopup sitting down (a Suprise Me Chihuahua in the background) Nintendogs + Cats 008.JPG|Blue RoboPup in the kennels tumblr_lpl0rowNbX1ql3mzmo2_400.jpg|A gold and silver Robopup with yellow bows HNI000000.JPG|a pink robopup with a hibisicus lei Robopup:).jpg|A grey and white RoboPup at home. Robopup.jpg|A white, pink, and light blue RoboPup is ready to play. Redandwhiterobopup.jpg|A red and white RoboPup. Greenandgoldrobopup.jpg|A green and gold RoboPup (for Packer fans!). Blackbluewhiterobopup.jpg|A black, blue and white RoboPup. RoboPupdescription.jpg|The description for the RoboPup. HNI_0099 (3).JPG|A white and gold Robopup with the Futuristic Interior in the background. HNI_0013 (5).JPG|A powered down Robopup. 229005_4396602212916_391201296_n.jpg|Green and Pink RoboPup on far right, along with German Sheperd and Pomeranian 10171755_10201732254627819_648049424658319192_n.jpg|DOG-E the Green and Pink RoboPup GreenOrangeRobopup.JPG|A green and orange Robopup at the Kennel. GoldOrangeRobopup.JPG|A gold and orange Robopup at the Kennel. GoldBeigeRobopup.JPG|A gold and beige Robopup at the Kennel. BlackPinkRobopup.JPG|A black and pink Robopup at the Kennel. YellowCyanRobopup.JPG|A yellow and cyan Robopup at the Kennel. Category:Dog breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Mr. Recycle Items Category:3DS Breeds